Inclemente
by xwickedkitsunex
Summary: La guerra terminó, cada uno tomó su propio camino y no tenía pensado volver a verlo en lo que le quedaba de vida. Una sorpresa aguarda por Duo apenas llega a casa. ¿Quién lo iba a imaginar? Después de todo el destino es caprichoso y el invierno inclemente.


**Los maravillosos personajes de Gundam Wing no me pertenecen lo cual es sumamente triste. Solamente hago un fanfic sin fines de lucro y para un concurso en la Comunidad Gundam Wing Yaoi. **** . .yaoi/**

Hace mucho pero mucho tiempo que no escribía nada de mi serie favorita Gundam Wing, ahora que he regresado espero poder trabajar en otras ideas para otros fanfics. 

**Este es un One shot o capítulo único. (1x2, 2x1) **

* * *

No acababa de entrar y se sacó los zapatos en la entrada para no enlodar el resto de la casa. Dejó caer sobre una silla la chaqueta pesada con cuidado de contener los copos que traía pegados mientras hacía malabares para no irse al suelo. El invierno en esa colonia no era cosa de juego, la nieve no solamente cubría todo a su paso si no que las tormentas eran el pan de cada día. No sabía quien era el imbécil que estaba a cargo de controlar el clima pero cuando se enterara de quien era le iba a llenar la cabeza de agujeros. El teléfono dentro del bolsillo del pantalón de trabajo, sonaba por enésima vez y si era quien pensaba que era se estaba empezando a aburrir de contestarle. Se sintió mal por albergar malos deseos hacia alguien a quien estimaba mucho pero ya era demasiado.

—No Quatre, no tenía idea donde estaba hace media hora y ahora menos. Además ¿Por qué me preguntas a mi? No tengo idea, no lo he vuelto a ver. Ya sé que éramos cercanos por así llamarlo pero no sé donde pueda estar. ¿Ya buscaron en las tiendas de mascotas? Le gustan los perros, siempre quiso uno —una nota de nostalgia se escapó de entre sus palabras —Entonces no sé donde pueda estar. Sí, si llegó a saber algo te aviso enseguida. Sí, Quatre, salúdame a Tro también.

Apagó el teléfono y se tumbó en el sillón. La guerra terminó hacía un par de años y no volvió a ver a ninguno de sus ex compañeros. No quería acordarse de como cada uno emprendió su propio camino, sí, porque tenían maravillosas vidas a las que volver al acabar la guerra. Trowa regresó al circo pero nunca muy lejos de los brazos de Quatre. Wu Fei se entregó en cuerpo y alma a su trabajo en Preventers y de él no se volvió a acordar. Quatre nunca dejó de aparecer en las noticias, era una figura pública, un político de esos que se la pasan desfilando con trajes caros como si se tratara de una pasarela y Heero...

Heero Yuy era uno de aquellos recuerdos que encierras en una caja y entierras en lo profundo de un abismo. Muy al contrario de lo que Quatre podía creer nunca fueron amigos, se saltearon el plano amical cuando empezaron a dormir juntos. No fueron muchas veces pero fueron intensas, no fue por puro gusto si no plana necesidad. Heero era una máquina de todos modos, sin emociones, sin sentimientos, solo necesidades básicas y bueno por lo menos con una de ellas Duo le dio una mano.

—O dos —sonrió mientras su mente volvía en el tiempo.

Quatre empezó a acosarlo desde que tuvo la mala suerte de responder a su primera llamada. Fue un par de días atrás cuando sin percatarse de lo que estaba haciendo respondió al teléfono. Era muy difícil decirle que no a Quatre, siempre fue una persona confiable, amable y con esa sonrisa que... En fin, ahora no se lo podía sacar de encima porque Heero Yuy, el gran Heero desapareció de un momento a otro y nadie sabía donde andaba. ¿De verdad necesitaban su ayuda para encontrarlo? Si se fue sin decirle nada a nadie era porque quería estar solo y deberían respetar su decisión. Total, cuando él se fue a nadie le importó en lo más mínimo su destino.

Entonces estaba decidido, podían irse todos a la... La puerta del baño, recién lo notaba, estaba cerrada y ahora que se daba cuenta una fragancia a jabón se cernía sobre el departamento. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes? De inmediato estiró el brazo para alcanzar el bate de béisbol que escondía tras el sofá pero no encontró nada. De un salto se puso de pie atento a cualquier sonido, al darle otra mirada a la habitación se dio cuenta que se veía más limpia que cuando la dejó por la mañana. La mesita de café no tenía las migajas que dejó la noche anterior, con los puños en alto fue en busca del intruso. La cocina estaba limpia, no quedaban platos en el lavadero, el olor a limpiador le dio en la cara cuando se asomó, quedaba el último cuarto e intentó quitarse la idea de que se había convertido en los tres ositos del cuento. Si abría la puerta y Ricitos de oro estaba en su cama iba a lanzarla por la ventana.

Nada, la habitación vacía, la cama tendida de un modo tan pulcro que le dieron escalofríos. Suspiró hondo y abrió el closet para cerciorarse que estuviera vacío. Por supuesto el bate de béisbol estaba ahí guardado, en su sitio. Ahora todo coincidía y se mesó el cabello, hasta la punta de la trenza, suspirando aún más profundamente que antes. Teléfono en mano, no, llamaría luego, quizá.

Recorrió el resto de las habitaciones de nuevo y descubrió en la puerta de la cocina, la que daba a un pequeño patio trasero, un charquito de agua brillando bajo la luz artificial. Siguiendo el rastro, la nieve fresca borró todo tipo de huella. Avanzó con los zapatos puestos hundiéndose en la superficie blanca hacia la casita de perro en el lado más alejado del patio.

—¡Que mierda!

La búsqueda acababa de terminar, teléfono en mano lo dejó caer sobre la nieve.

...

No esperaba volver a verlo en lo que le quedaba de vida. A veces encendía el televisor con la vaga esperanza de que el héroe apareciera en toda su gloria junto a la Reina de la Tierra y la galaxia y el puto universo de mierda. Nunca más lo vio, al parecer Señor Perfección le huía a las cámaras como el diablo a la cruz. Bueno, Releena nunca le acabó de caer bien, tampoco la odiaba pero no podía decir que era mutuo. La primera impresión que ella tuvo de él fue que era un criminal. Sí,un criminal que trató de defenderte de un asesino que intentaba liquidarla. ¿Quién entiende a las mujeres? Lo irónico fue que cuando conoció a Heero lo llenó de balas y mira, hasta terminaron en la cama.

Sí, aun no llamaba a Quatre y seguro el rubio nunca se lo iba a perdonar pero tenía cosas más importantes que resolver como por ejemplo. ¿Qué carajos hacía Heero metido en la casa del perro? Si la hipotermia no lo mataba lo haría él mismo. Ahí estaba ahora, tendido sobre su cama, envuelto en sus frazadas dormido y afiebrado. Faltó agregar completamente desnudo, bueno, no lo iba a dejar dormir mojado. No fue tarea fácil desvestirlo, la ropa se le pegaba a la piel y sus manos temblaban ansiosas mientras recorría el cuerpo macizo que conocía a la perfección. Sí, conocía su cuerpo todito, hasta el último rincón y Heero también conocía el suyo, en las sesiones que tuvieron juntos le dedicaron gran parte del tiempo a exploraciones de ese tipo. Sin darse cuenta se sonrojó y gruesas gotas de sudor se le resbalaron por la frente.

—Hijo de la gran... —murmuró —Con el frío que hace afuera... Si mueres ahora no te lo voy a perdonar. Más te vale sobrevivir porque no me voy a partir el culo cavando un hueco con toda esa maldita nieve allá afuera. ¿Me oíste? ¿Por qué no pudiste esperar hasta la primavera? Tenía que ser en medio de este puto invierno que se te ocurre aparecerte.

Abrió los ojos, Heero abrió los ojos pero de un modo u otro su expresión era diferente. No era la misma mirada feroz que tenía siempre pegada en la cara. Hizo que sonrojara hasta los zapatos y tuvo que desviar sus ojos a otro lado. Entreabrió los labios y tuvo que abandonar su lado porque no iba a resistirse más. Iba a saltar sobre la cama y...

—Duo —fue un susurro, tan sólo eso, luego cerró los ojos de nuevo.

—Sí, soy yo amigo, tiempo sin vernos. Me alegra tanto que decidieras darme una visita pero sería bueno que cuando decidas darte tus escapadas le avisaras a tus mejores amigos porque Quatre está que se trepa por las paredes de la preocupación. De verdad Heero. ¿No sabes que existen los teléfonos? La próxima vez que quieras venir eres bienvenido, no me tomes a mal pero avísame para esperarte. No es que me molestes que hayas venido sin avisarme y darle una limpiada a mi casa como si fueras una puta mucama pero... me pudiste avisar para ser la puta mucama yo y limpiar un poco porque si vienes así sin avisarle a nadie. Seguro Quatre me va a mandar a la mierda y para siempre por no avisarle apenas supe que estaba acá y como quieres que le diga que estabas metido en la casa del perro. En serio Heero, yo no tengo perro ni lo voy a tener, no tengo tiempo para eso sabes y si tuviera un perro nunca jamás y óyeme bien, nunca jamás lo dejaría afuera con ese frío asqueroso. ¿Heero? No carajo, no me vas a dejar hablando solo como...

—Duo. —lo dijo tan suavemente que sus labios parecían dolerle a la hora de pronunciar

—¿Sí Heero?

Quizá era el brillo febril de sus ojos, quizá que la habitación estaba caliente pero de pronto las mejillas se le encendieron con su sola voz. Era Heero en todo su esplendor y en su cama, a menos de un segundo de distancia, como su santa madrecita lo trajo al mundo y debajo de sus sábanas.

—¿Puedes callarte? Me duele mucho la cabeza —susurró rodando sobre el colchón para alejarse de él.

Duo se quedó en una pieza, con la boca abierta aún sin capacidad de reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido para detener el curso de sus pensamientos. Tuvo que morderse la lengua para no sazonarlo con palabrotas prohibidas en cuatro colonias. Optó por la retirada, se dio media vuelta y a la mierda con todo. Si quería dormir que lo hiciera, Ricitos de oro, maldita sea, ese cuento de nuevo. Ah, pero si Heero se iba a poner así de insoportable en su propia casa iba a darle un nuevo final a ese cuento, uno donde los tres ositos terminan por desmembrar a la puta mocosa intrusa.

Expulsado de su propia maldita habitación, por un carajo. Cerró la puerta con menos calma que la que debía solo para que la princesa pueda dormir su jaqueca en paz. Uy sí. ¿Desde cuándo era tan delicado? Tanto tiempo vivir entre el lujo y el glamour de la reinita de tierra y todo lo rosita le había hecho daño. De repente podía averiguar con Quatre si había una recompensa por la mascota perdida, seguro Releena iba a dar su lado izquierdo por recuperar a su amante...

La sola idea le revolvió el estómago con esa sensación familiar de las tripas estrangulándose. No, no la odiaba, corrección, no los odiaba. Nadie obligó a Heero a correr a las faldas de Releena, nadie le dijo que se fuera con ella a vivir entre comodidades que nadie se hubiese imaginado que existían.

El teléfono, Quatre quizá aun podía perdonarle la tardanza por no avisarle apenas supiera algo de él. Releena está muy preocupada, le dijo, como si él diera una mierda por lo que le preocupara a esa mujer. Bueno, ya, llamando a Quatre, ahora se demora en contestar.

—Vamos Quatre, deja a Tro un rato en paz, deja que respire el pobre muchacho y contesta el maldito teléfono. —seguía sonando —Quatre...nadie te va a robar a Trowa... contesta el puto teléfono. Maldita sea. Suéltalo de una puta vez y contesta el maldito teléfono.

No, no podía enojarse con Quatre. El siempre escuchaba, aunque fueran tonterías, siempre estaba dispuesto a brindarle una oreja para lo que tuviese que decir. Claro que si Trowa estaba presente...

La relación de esos dos siempre le dio tanta envidia. Como dos personas podían complementarse tan bien como si estuvieran hechos uno para el otro. Sí, cursilería pura pero no era su culpa. Trowa y Quatre parecían dos mitades de una naranja, ahí va, otra cursilería sacada de tarjeta de San Valentín. Era cierto, era mucho peor porque era cierto y lo peor de todo era que no tenían que hacer el esfuerzo para que la relación funcione. Era tan natural como respirar, era tan obvio como el día y la noche.

—Si fuera así de fácil —Suspiró profundamente con el teléfono en la oreja.

El invierno inclemente tras la ventana, la nieve seguía cayendo rabiosa. Heero en su cama y esta vez no era parte de un sueño húmedo. Se rascó la cabeza y la echó para atrás abandonando el teléfono sobre el sofá. Cuando Heero despierte iba a tener que explicarle que estaba ocurriendo. Cuando Quatre supiera iba a hacer todo lo posible por ir a buscarlo y de repente hasta la mismísima Releena se aparecía frente a su puerta. Iba a ser bien interesante ver como esa parte marginal de la colonia recibía a una figura tan importante. De repente iban a ponerse a acicalar a las ratas y alcantarillas para que su "real pedigree¨ no se sienta ofendido a ver la mugre y el abandono.

Heero se iba a ir de su vida de nuevo. ¿Entonces para qué vino a buscarlo en primer lugar? No. ¿Por qué empezaba a albergar ilusiones? Heero iba a usarlo como lo hizo durante la guerra, cuando tenía ganas de coger, cuando seguro pensaba en Releena y no tenía a nadie más a la mano que a él y...

Acababa de amargarse la vida una vez más. Tomó el teléfono y marcó el número de Quatre decidido a terminar todo antes de que empiece. El teléfono sonaba y escuchó la puerta abrirse a sus espaldas. Heero en todo su esplendor desnudo en el marco de la puerta, se le resbaló el teléfono de la mano.

—Por favor vístete que te vas a resfriar, te dejé ropa sobre la cama, espero que no te moleste usar mi ropa. Está limpia, recién lavada hace un par de días. Las sábanas también estaban limpias por si acaso, este lugar no es un palacio pero por tampoco está tan malo. Aunque luego de vivir con... Releena —de pronto ese nombre se le atracaba entre los labios —espero que tus gustos no hayan cambiado. ¿Quieres algo de comer? Tengo algo que se descongela y sabe muy bien. ¿Algo de tomar? ¿Pantalones quizá?

Parecía que se quedó sordo, avanzó hacia donde estaba sentado ignorando por completo sus palabras y se fue a tumbar a su lado. No, no pudo moverse porque de pronto el pantalón se le reventaba si intentaba levantarse. Heero se desplazó frente a sus ojos muy suelto de huesos pero firme de carnes. Tragó saliva y necesitó toda su fuerza de voluntad para mantenerse en su sitio sin saltarle encima apenas se acomodó a su lado.

—Ok, ok, ¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con Heero? —lanzó una carcajada nerviosa para sobrellevar la sensación de calor que le derretía la voz y la convertía en líquido pugnando por humedecer sus pantalones.

Heero o esa criatura que aparentaba serlo lo miró como el Señor Perfecto lo hacía durante esas sesiones de descontrol total. No, con Heero nunca hubieron avances previos o si quiera un mutuo acuerdo, simplemente sucedía, una cosa llevaba a la otra. La primera vez juntos Heero le pegó en la cara y lo tumbó al suelo, como contrataque Duo le jaló las piernas y lo vio estrellarse estrepitosamente. No conformes rodaron sobre el suelo cubriéndose de puñetazos y entre fricción y fricción terminaron uno encima del otro.

Heero quedó debajo y pudo sentir que entre sus piernas creció un olmo. No podía mirar el tronco en la entrepierna ajena cuando tenía el mismo problema forestal. Las manos de Heero como tenazas, se olvidó que podía doblar metal con las manos desnudas, apretándole los hombros. La ropa se les desprendió a tirones mientras ambos pugnaban por asfixiarse mutuamente a punta de besos.

Tuvo que dejar ir los recuerdos del pasado lejano porque Heero del presente cercano estaba encaramándose encima suyo. No como antaño, no con la rudeza que le conocía, si no casi tímido, como si no reconociera el territorio que estaba por invadir. Era su cuerpo, era su rostro y sus ojos, de pronto estaba sentado encima, las rodillas a los lados de sus caderas, sus brazos circundándole el cuello, su aliento calentándole la oreja.

El sonido del teléfono lo hizo saltar sobre su sitio con Heero encima. Casi lo deja caer al suelo si no fuera porque sus manos actuaron antes que su cerebro y lo mantuvieron firme donde estaba. El maldito teléfono y si era Quatre lo iba a mandar a comer...

—Es Quatre, su nuevo hobbie es llamarme cada diez minutos como si fuera mi marido. Por cierto, todos están preocupados por tí —no, no iba a mencionar a la innombrable —así que será mejor que le diga que estás aquí y bien de...salud y todos contentos.

—No —exclamó con una mirada suplicante y sus labios contraídos en un pucherito.

El teléfono sonó un par de veces más y murió sobre el sofá junto con la esperanza de Duo de recuperar la cordura. No, si todo era muy sencillo de entender, sin darse cuenta atravesó un portal a otra dimensión, justo en medio de su sala y... No, no había otra explicación para el comportamiento del "Señor témpano de hielo". El teléfono de nuevo y los ojos de Heero le hacían un hueco en el cráneo por la profundidad con que lo miraba. El puchero seguía ahí y se lo iba a arrancar de un mordisco porque ya no iba a poder contenerse más.

—Te... tengo que contestarle a Quatre porque si no es capaz de venirse... digo, venir hasta acá con todo y tormenta, desde su mansión, allá... donde tú sabes y ...y sacarme de los pelos si no le abro.

Oh, Heero aprendió un par de cosas cuando estuvieron juntos, trazó un mapa de sus zonas erógenas y el muy hijo de puta estaba por desarmarlo. Mandó al diablo el pucherito y la carita de cachorrito tierno y se dedicó a besuquearle el cuello convertido en un lobo feroz, justo debajo de la oreja donde sabía bien el efecto que tenía sobre su cuerpo.

El teléfono salió volando hacia el otro lado de la habitación con la última de sus fuerzas. Heero resbalaba la lengua por encima de su yugular haciendo que esta palpite más rápido. Un sonido ronco como el ronroneo de león se le escapaba de la garganta mientras seguía lamiéndolo como a un caramelo.

A la mierda todo, le acarició la espalda y sus manos nerviosas resbalaron sobre las caderas de Heero. Las apretaron sin cuidado hundiéndole los dedos en la carne. Lo escuchó gemir y sacudirse sobre su entrepierna. Era suficiente, no iba a dejarlo salirse con la suya, no, Heero lo iba a usar de nuevo para luego largarse a hacer su vida por otro lado. No iba a dejar que se lo hiciera otra vez.

Con el dolor de su corazón y una grave protesta entre sus piernas se lo sacó de encima. Heero se convirtió en un gato aferrándose a su cuerpo con uñas y dientes. La pequeña lidia terminó con Heero en el suelo y Duo jadeando con la camisera hecha jirones.

—¡No carajo! No vas a venir hasta mi casa a hacerme esto Heero. ¿Qué crees que soy? —le iba a responder o al menos hizo el intento— No me interrumpas que aun no he terminado. ¿Crees qué soy tu puta? ¿Qué puedes venir aquí a mi sala y aparecerte con las pelotas al aire y...? ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Por qué estas aquí? Si es que estas jugando conmigo Heero Yuy.

—Duo.

—¡Estoy escuchando! Quiero repuestas ahora mismo, ya, empieza a hablar. —la camiseta le colgaba en tiritas y se la retiró para lanzarla al suelo hecha una bola.

Los ojos de Heero siguieron la bola que reventó en el suelo y se acercó gateando a recogerla. "Señor orden y limpieza" no toleraba nada fuera de su sitio, lo volvía loco. Ahora parecía un gato grande con la espalda ligeramente arqueada y las caderas alzadas como invitándolo a sujetarlas y hundirse en medio de esas...

—Y ponte de pie. Heero ¿A qué mierda estás jugando? Si lo que querías es verme dolorosamente duro, lo lograste, como todo lo que te propones en la vida, lo conseguiste. Tú ganas, ya estoy más duro que un bloque de Gundanium, ahora que lo conseguiste levántate del suelo, ponte la ropa y lárgate por esa puerta. Por cierto, ¿Cómo entraste? ¿Ahora asaltas casas? ¿La Reina de la Tierra te botó a la calle o qué? Amigo, si quieres asaltar casas estas en el vecindario equivocado.

Heero se puso de pie con agilidad felina, con la camiseta en la mano y avanzó hacia la habitación.

—Quería verte —Lo dijo con la misma naturalidad que lo haría un amante —No le digas nada a Quatre por favor. Me iré enseguida.

Ese era el Heero que conocía o algo parecido. Con unas cuantas palabras acababa de dejarlo sin estas. Era lo que quería, que se fuera de su vida, que nunca hubiera entrado en primer lugar. Era lo mejor, que nunca más se volvieran a ver. Su erección desapareció completamente dándole paso a una frustración tremenda.

—¡Maldición! Yuy, no vas a ir a ningún lado con esa puta tormenta afuera.— Ni el gran Heero Yuy va a sobrevivir un clima tan malo, pensó mientras ingresaba a la habitación por otra camiseta que ponerse. —No le diré nada a Quatre pero me tienes que decir porque has venido hasta aquí sin avisar después de tanto tiempo sin... ¿Por qué Yuy?

Heero giró hacia donde su ex compañero pero no dijo nada, tenía una prenda en la mano pero ninguna intención de usarla. Acortó distancias y al tocar a Duo con su cuerpo pudo sentirlo reaccionar ante el contacto.

—Te diré todo lo que quieras saber si me prometes que no le dices a nadie que estoy aquí.

—¿Qué hiciste Yuy? Este no es un buen lugar para esconderte, sabes que aquí te van a venir a buscar en cuestión de tiempo.

—Voy a correr el riesgo —sus manos alrededor de su cuello, su cuerpo frotándose sin piedad sobre el de Duo, su boca invadiendo la ajena.

Cayeron sobre la cama perfectamente tendida en un enredo furioso de brazos y piernas. Las manos de Heero precisas desbarataron sus pantalones en segundos, su ropa interior salió despedida de su cuerpo antes que se diera cuenta que estaba sucediendo. Heero convertido en un gato montés le daba de mordiscos en el cuello mientras que sus manos trabajaban en su miembro como si estuviera moldeando una figura de barro.

Así mismo se sentía, como masilla en las manos expertas de un alfarero, su cuerpo húmedo de sudor, su miembro completamente desbordado entre los dedos que jugueteaban con la base de sus testículos arriba y abajo hasta ensañarse con la raja de la punta. El muy hijo de perra aprendió bien la lección, podía estar contento que como maestro era muy bueno, su alumno lo superó con creces.

Gemía como gato en celo, la respiración se le alborotó y toda la piel le saltaba al compás de las manos que ascendían y descendían por encima de su sexo. Mordisqueó el nombre de Heero con los labios colorados por los besos pasados y la voz arañada por el placer que estaba sintiendo. No contento con ello "Señor Handjob" se resbaló por encima suyo hasta llegar a donde nacía su cintura y donde se perdía su pubis a punta de besos húmedos. Con su cuerpo se encargó que separara las piernas para acomodarse bien en medio de ellas. Hizo que suprimiera un par de latidos cuando hizo que su miembro completito entrara dentro de su boca caliente.

Lanzó un alarido de animal herido cuando su miembro engrosado por el placer entraba y salía de la cavidad ribeteada de labios tersos. La lengua era otra historia, como una espiral acariciando mientras que iba succionándolo como si quisiera comérselo de a pocos empezando por ese lado. Sus manos corrieron a atrapar las hebras oscuras sobre el cráneo de su amante, arqueó la espalda, el cuello, la cabeza se le fue hacia atrás, estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo si no tenía cuidado.

Heero se detuvo de pronto, se conocían lo suficiente como para reconocer los límites de cada uno. Se limpió los labios con una mano y volvió a encaramarse sobre el cuerpo pálido como el panorama tras la ventana y a su merced. Duo tenía los ojos cerrados, las mejillas como dos manzanas maduras y los labios chorreando. Sonrió chiquito y le pasó ambas manos por el pecho.

—Mierda, Yuy. ¿Por qué paraste? Eres un hijo de puta.

Le sonrió el muy mierda, se acomodó entre sus piernas y sus ojos brillaban como animal salvaje frente a un jugoso trozo de carne. Tomó sus extremidades como si fueran columnas y las llevó a los lados de su cuello. Tanteó en medio de estas usando los dedos cubiertos de una sustancia gelatinosa y fría.

—Carajo. ¿De dónde sacaste lubricante? Lo tenías escondido en el culo o que... Yuy.

No le respondió estando bien concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo. Vertió una buena cantidad del líquido perfumado a algo dulce sobre su propio miembro y empezó a masajearse con una mano. La otra en cambio circundaba su carne con un solo dedo ingresando ligeramente para mojarlo bien. Como en los viejos tiempos, sólo que ahora era diferente. Dejó que lo tocara a su gusto, que se preparara bien para entrar en su cuerpo, que se tomara todo el maldito tiempo mientras él mantenía su erección firme tocándose con sus propias manos. Despacio, el maldito hijo de dos mil perras tenía que hacerlo con mucha paciencia. Lo hacía al propósito, dolía un poco pero era parte del placer, otra lección más que tenía que agradecerle a Duo quien le enseñó todo. Nunca escatimó una lección con él, le enseñó a disfrutarlo, a desear más solo para que al final de cuentas se largue de su lado a las piernas abiertas de la... No, no iba a pensar en ella, no iba a arruinar el sueño húmedo que estaba teniendo en ese momento. Porque estaba soñando, era un maldito sueño y Heero en sus fantasías se comportaba como una puta con larga trayectoria. Yuy le dio un golpe en las manos para que las retirara y lo dejara trabajar en su cuerpo. Duo regresó a destruir su colchón a apretones. De nuevo el "Señor soy puta yo sé lo que hago" envolvió su miembro con los dedos y el pulgar lo dejó encima de la raja para acabar de torturarlo mientras entraba dentro su carne como un maldito aguijón de escorpión.

Lo iba a terminar matando, eso es lo que iba a suceder. Iban a encontrar a Duo muerto sobre el colchón de su propia habitación con la erección más grande que la colonia había tenido la suerte de ver. Rigor mortis y una mierda, iban a tener que velarlo con el ataúd cerrado todo por culpa de Yuy. Arqueó la espalda y las vertebras se le iban a dislocar toditititas, por culpa de Yuy. ¿Quién más? De nuevo pegó un grito y en el cielo de las colonias aledañas segurito que escucharon fuerte y claro el sonido del placer.

—¡Heero! —y se vino en jadeos.

Lo escuchó jadear también y sus gemidos empezaron cuando inició los movimientos en sus caderas. Maldito Yuy quería abrirle un hueco más grande por el modo como lo penetraba lo iba a clavar contra el colchón hasta el sótano que no tenía. Cerró los ojos con la cara encorvada hacia su pecho.

—¡Mírame Yuy! Puta madre, mírame Yuy —gritó con la voz deshaciéndosele en gemidos.

Abrió los ojos bien obediente, azules como los recordaba, con ese brillo de placer que él puso ahí, en su lugar, donde correspondía. Ambos balanceándose en armonía y sus manos abandonaron el colchón para asirlo de la espalda y jalarlo sobre él. Le hundió los dedos sobre las costillas, como anzuelos. Sintió como arqueaba la espalda también, una dosis de dolor y Heero se convertía en fuego puro. Ascendió por sobre sus hombros trazando surcos encendidos clavando agujas sobre su cuello. Oh Yuy, el gemido que lanzó se combinó con un sollozo delicioso. Las uñas bajando por sus brazos de músculos brincando con el contacto, arañando con tanta fuerza que se iba a quedar con partes de su piel como recuerdo.

—Duo —gimoteó.

—Ese es mi nombre, no te atrevas a olvidarlo.

Le sonrió y se detuvo de improviso. Salió de su cuerpo con cuidado y dejó sus piernas en su sitio sobre el colchón. Duo estuvo a punto de caerle encima pero a golpes por lo que acababa de hacer. Yuy de mierda, murmuró al ver como se acomodaba sobre la cama completamente empapado de sudor, sobre sus rodillas y palmas.

Jadeando volteó a mirarlo con una invitación descarada bien plasmada en todo su cuerpo. Duo no se iba a hacer de rogar, enseguida se incorporó con la agilidad de un resorte y echó mano del tubito de lubricante. Heero arqueó la espalda cuando sintió sus dedos asomarse por entre sus nalgas. No Yuy, no, aun no. Como si no supiera que estaba haciendo deslizó un dedo por la zona del perineo disfrutando como Heero temblaba completito.

—Malo, Heero malo —le dio una buena nalgada con la mano libre y el sonido que consiguió casi hace que se corra ahí mismo. Otra nalgada y otra más.

Dejó que la carne se le pintara de rojo con la forma de su palma y deslizó la mano hacia el miembro de Heero que pedía atención a gritos. Sí, el alumno le aprendió la técnica pero era momento que aprendiera la siguiente lección. Se deslizó debajo del cuerpo expectante, entre sus piernas abiertas, sujetándole los muslos y arañándolos ambos mientras recibía en su boca el miembro de Heero. No se lo esperaba, fue una sorpresa que la boca de Duo empezara a succionarlo mientras que uno de sus dedos regresó a donde estaba antes e ingresara húmedo de lubricante dentro de su cuerpo. Heero apoyó la cara contra el colchón y le dio de dentelladas. Sus caderas reaccionaron por sí solas y empezó a sacudirlas en busca de la caverna caliente donde su miembro estaba perdido. Con la mano libre Duo le pegó otra nalgada a corta distancia en el mismo lugar donde plantó las anteriores. Le iba a quedar un lado morado y el otro sano, la sola idea le dio risa pero no abandonó su tarea de darle la mamada de su vida.

Heero le iba a arrancar un trozo al colchón y aun así sus gemidos escapaban sin que pudiera contenerlos. Duo le daba lengüetazos sobre la punta de su miembro y masajeaba su próstata con un dedo. De haberle pedido que le venda su alma lo hacía sin titubear, lo que fuera que quisiese con tal que no se detuviera.

—¿ Yu-u-y? —llamó pronunciando bien cada letra. Consiguió como respuesta un gemido tan profundo que las paredes temblaron—responde como la gente o si no...

Otra nalgada que consiguió que se sacudía como pez moribundo. Consiguió que dijera algo que sonó a grosería en su lengua madre.

—Esta bien Heero, si te vas a poner de ese modo.—Un par de nalgadas igual de sonoras que los gemidos que brotaban de entre sus dientes apretando las frazadas.

—Duo no te detengas, haré lo que quieras.

—No me digas, menos mal que no trabajo para Oz sino ahorita mismo estarías cantando como pajarito —una nalgada al otro lado para emparejarle el color en la carne —Si Oz supiera lo fácil que es sacarte información...

—Por favor...

—Bueno, si lo pides tan amablemente... Pero primero dime. ¿Por qué viniste así sin avisar?

—Lo siento...

—Respuesta incorrecta— retiró el dedo de su lugar y un gruñido de protesta brotó de Heero.

—¡Duo! Te extrañaba y quería verte.

El dedo regresó a su lugar e ingresó tan despacio que los jadeos de Heero iban a absorberlos a ambos.

Después de dos inviernos en los cuales no supo nada absolutamente nada de él... Ahora regresaba a buscar el calor que sólo conseguía en sus brazos. Sí, sonaba lindo pero la realidad era otra. No se iba a engañar a si mismo, Heero no estaba soltando el relleno completo.

—¿Y Releena? —a la mierda. Odiaba mencionarla cuando estaban juntos tan ajenos del universo que los rodeaba.

—No la he vuelto a ver en seis meses y diez días.

No tuvo valor para preguntar más, total no era su problema si la Reinita se aburrió de Heero por tal o cual razón, que si le dejó de gustar compartir la cama con alguien tan disfuncional o si le llenó la alfombra de pulgas. Daba igual. Heero fue corriendo tras ella como un perro tras un hueso, no importaba que al final ella lo haya botado de una patada en el culo como a perro sarnoso. Seguro no se adaptó al estilo de vida de la alta sociedad, no servía para ser un perrito faldero, no aprendió a rodar o dar la pata. A esas alturas no pudo evitar sonreír con la sola idea. No, una vez se estaba engañando, Heero se iba a ir tan pronto tuviera lo que quería.

No se dio cuenta pero sus pensamientos enfriaron su cuerpo peor que el maldito invierno tras la puerta. Justo cuando estaba tan tranquilo, justo cuando por fin consiguió emprender un camino por su cuenta, por sí solo, sin deberle nada a nadie, solo. Tenía lo que siempre deseó, un lugar para descansar sus huesos, el sueño de todo niño de la calle, un hogar. No. ¿Qué mierda estaba pensando? Vivía solo como un hongo, no tenía nadie con quien compartir y la mitad del tiempo se la pasaba pensando en lo que pudo ser y nunca fue. La otra mitad soñando con tener a Heero de nuevo entre sus brazos, frotándose contra su cuerpo, enredándose entre sus piernas, calentándolo durante las noches invernales.

Retomó lo que estaba haciendo, no era su estilo dejar a su amante insatisfecho. Emprendió la retirada, sus manos primero, luego su boca y escuchó a Heero protestar con un gruñido. Paciencia, quiso susurrarle pero de pronto era más reconfortarte verlo pedirle con los ojos que no se detuviera. Se incorporó tan rápido que Heero no tuvo tiempo de protestar verbalmente, se acomodó entre sus muslos separados y le arañó la espalda con las dos manos. Otra vez el felino en celo que residía en Heero se encorvó con un maullido ansioso. Estaba más que listo, más urgido que de oxigeno para respirar.

Ingresó dentro de su amante con más prisa y suavidad de la que Yuy en su vida sería capaz. Escucharlo maullar estuvo a punto de hacer que reviente, el sonido de su voz acuosa se resbalaba por sus oídos como el sudor rodaba por su espalda. Ancló las manos sobre las caderas angulosas y se entregó a un vaivén que sólo conocían ambos. Era un ritmo que era sólo ellos sabían marcar, un bamboleo de caderas y piernas. Extrañaba ese universo de sensaciones que se abría cada vez que estaban el uno con el otro, el Señor Frialdad se derretía bajo sus manos como nieve en primavera.

Repetía su nombre como un mantra, el sonido de sus cuerpos combinaba con sus jadeos, los latidos en el pecho, las gotas de sudor empapando el colchón entero. Duo se detuvo inclemente, retrocedió de rodillas con un gruñido de animal rabioso y con ambas manos hizo que Heero girara tan rápido que ni tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

Cayó de espaldas sobre el colchón y de pronto tenía las rodillas en la cara, la espalda arqueada y Duo asomándose entre sus piernas separadas.

—Mírame Yuy —se hundió dentro de la suavidad caliente que hacía segundos abandonó muy a su pesar — Quiero que me mires cuando te estés corriendo y que recuerdes que sólo te sientes así cuando estas conmigo.

Heero sonrió con los ojos brillando como linternas y tuvo que reemplazar la sonrisa por un maullido furioso cuando su amante empezó a moverse dentro de él. Para Duo era suficiente, no necesitaba palabras, no necesitaba que le prometiera que se quedaría con él por el resto de sus días y tonterías que seguro Releena quería escuchar. No, sobraba y bastaba ver como Heero gemía mientras sus manos buscaban alcanzarlo, tomarlo entre sus brazos, combinarlo con su cuerpo.

—¡Duo! —fue un grito que se fue disolviendo en un gemido delicioso y retumbó alrededor de la habitación por cuestión de segundos.

Estaba por correrse, por llegar al límite de su resistencia, los músculos tensos como cuerdas de violín, la boca cubierta de su nombre, la piel brillando mojada. Duo se dejó llevar, se abandonó completamente a la sensación maravillosa de perderse dentro de Heero, dentro de su piel, dentro de carne, dentro del fuego que los envolvía a ambos.

Fueron unos segundos pero supieron a siglos, ambos gritaron a la vez una serie de groserías en cadena. Quiso pensar que llegaron a la vez pero la verdad fue que dejó a Heero hacerlo primero, la sensación del líquido tibio sobre su vientre hizo que hiciera lo propio.

La visión bajo sus ojos era exquisita. su amante esparcido sobre la cama jadeando como animal sediento. Sus ojos azules fijos en él, en el sudor bañándole la cara. Duo se desplomó encima para luego rodar a su lado.

—Extrañabas todo esto. —yo lo anhelaba cada día quiso decir— Mira todo lo que te estabas perdiendo.

La tristeza se asomó para malograrle la fiesta. Heero se iba a largar apenas se repusiera, de repente se quedaba para una segunda ronda y con suerte una tercera. Suspiró hondo y se odió a sí mismo por dejar que la cabeza que no tiene cerebro piense por él.

—No —fue la respuesta en notas graves —te extrañaba a ti.

No, tenía que estar mintiendo. Yuy hijo de puta estaba burlándose de él.

—Tanto me extrañaste que te tardaste tanto en buscarme. No carajo, no te creo ni una sola sílaba.

Maldita sea, se lo merecía por ponerse a charlar en la cama como hembritas.¿Por qué no podía creerle? Heero mentía y si no es que ocultaba algo.

— No supe donde encontrarte hasta hace muy poco, unos días.

—No me jodas, el gran Heero Yuy, el soldado perfecto no podía encontrarme. ¿A mi? Por favor ve a contarle cuantos no sé a Quatre, él se cree todo lo que le digas, desde que me encontró le he estado diciendo que estoy bien y que tengo una vida maravillosa y él se ha tragado el cuento enterito.

—Quatre me dijo donde estabas. Él solamente quiere lo mejor para ti.

—Estamos hablando de Quatre, por supuesto que quiere lo mejor para todos. Si fuera por él nos lleva a vivir a su mansión y no sé. Quizá necesita un chófer extra o un mayordomo. No gracias, no quiero su lástima, estoy bien aquí en mi lugar, mío solamente.

—Estas atrasado en la renta y debes la cuota de tu...

—Carajo Yuy, tú si que sabes arruinar momentos felices. Sí tengo algunas deudas. ¿Has visto allá afuera? Cae nieve por toneladas y el negocio esta muy bajo, muerto durante el puto invierno. No sé porque mierda vine a esta colonia. Cierto, no tenía donde ir ni dinero en el bolsillo. No todos tuvimos la suerte que gente poderosa y con influencias nos tomen de perro faldero. Quizá cuando me boten de este lugar y tenga que vivir en la calle me busque otra colonia donde no haga tanto frío, es más, no exista el invierno.

Heero escuchaba atento e inmune al ataque de rabia que le daba a su compañero. Se estiró sobre el colchón hasta que los músculos le dolieron y giró hacia Duo.

—¿Dónde no exista el invierno?

—Sí, ni sepan que es eso. No sabes lo agotador que es caminar con la nieve hasta los muslos para ir a trabajar y ganar una miseria.

—Entonces iremos juntos —sentenció Heero con naturalidad— a una colonia donde no exista el invierno.

Lo dejó sin palabras. Simplemente no le podía dar crédito a sus oídos. De pronto sonaba tan sencillo, a la mierda todo, dejar esta colonia invernal y largarse a donde el sol saliera todo el año. Sonaba bien, junto a Heero sonaba aun mejor.

—De acuerdo, iremos entonces — se escuchó decir, quizá la emoción del momento o porque creía aun que estaba soñando.

Heero se levantó de la cama.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Necesito bálsamo para mis labios, el frío los agrieta.

Duo lanzó una carcajada y Heero se encorvó sobre su ropa aun húmeda esparcida en el suelo y tomó un tubito inocente.

Quien iba a pensar que el soldado perfecto tenía los labios rajados y daba una mierda por ello. un hueso roto no le molestaba, una herida de bala y ni la sentía pero los labios, los cuidaba del frío. Regresó a su lado con el bálsamo en la mano y se le subió encima.

— Heero déjame que recobre fuerzas y te juro que te follo contra la pared hasta que tu cabeza le haga un hoyo, si quieres.

No le respondió solo le frotó el tubito en los labios con mucha delicadeza.

—¿Qué es eso? ¡Puaj! Sabe a medicina. Esas cosas las hacen con sabores. ¿Sabes? Fresa, naranja, pepino. —lo ultimo lo dijo con una risita sarcástica que pasó desapercibida por el Señor "No tengo sentido del humor"

—Afirmativo, es medicina— replicó aplastándose a su lado.

—Lo que sea Heero, lo que sea con tal de quedarme a tu lado.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Ya me conoces, me puedo esconder, puedo huir pero nunca miento. Ahora cierta el pico que tengo mucho sueño. Deberías de dormir un poco, incluso las maquinas se apagan de vez en cuando.

—Entendido.

Un bostezo largo y cerró los ojos por completo. Duo se veía tan pacifico, tan alejado de la realidad mientras dormía que no pudo evitar besar sus labios. Momento siguiente se levantó y frotó el reverso de su mano contra sus propios labios. Se dirigió al baño y se enjuagó la boca un par de veces. Regresó a la habitación y acomodó un poco el laberinto de ropa tirada. Cubrió el cuerpo desnudo e imperturbable en su sueño con una frazada que reposaba sobre una silla. Sin duda tenía mucho frío durmiendo solo. Le acarició el rostro antes de partir hacia el sofá.

Llegó justo a tiempo para ver la puerta abrirse y dejar pasar un torrente de viento helado. No más nieve, la tormenta cesó por fin, tenía razón acerca del clima, era inclemente.

Una figura esbelta entró seguida de una más espigada y Heero se quedó de pie en medio de la sala expectante.

—¡Heero! Estábamos tan preocupados por ti. —Quatre avanzó apresurado hacia él con los brazos abiertos y se detuvo justo antes de tocarlo. Soltó una risita cómplice y estiró una mano hacia el rostro de Heero. —Buen trabajo, lo hiciste muy bien.

Heero sonrió ligeramente e inclinó el rostro hacia la palma abierta y tibia que le ofrecía el rubio. Dejó que lo acaricie por unos segundos, hasta cerró los ojos pero los abrió cuando sintió a Trowa acercarsele también. Quatre le sonrió más ampliamente y rodeó su cuello con un collar delgado que Trowa aseguró sobre su nuca. Dejó que el rubio le acaricie los labios mientras se acercaba a susurrarle al oído.

—Todo va a estar bien, no tienes nada que temer. —Quatre navegaba dentro de su mente, leía sus pensamientos, descifraba sus emociones y se las traducía para que pudiera entenderlas. —Voy a cuidar bien de él como lo hago contigo. Ahora vístete que tenemos que partir.

Estaba perdido sin Quatre tanto como estuvo todo ese tiempo sin Duo. Desde que partieron cada uno por su lado, Quatre sabía que no iría muy lejos sin necesitarlo cerca. Regresó a sus brazos apenas no pudo resistir a Releena, lo acogió y le dio abrigo. Envidiaba a Trowa y su devoción hacia Quatre y el hecho de que nunca se separó de su lado. Su vida cambió desde que se quedó al lado de Quatre y Trowa pero le faltaba algo importante. El rubio lo sabía, siempre lo supo. Como eres tan bueno, le dijo un día, te voy a conceder lo que más anhelas. Quatre sabía, era Duo lo que necesitaba para completarse. Sonrió para sí mismo mientras acababa de vestirse con la ropa que Trowa le brindó.

Fue tras los pasos de ambos, hacia la habitación que olía a ellos dos y a todo lo que hicieron. Quatre observaba a Duo dormir, le acarició la cara para liberarla de las hebras castañas que escapaban de la trenza a medio deshacerse.

Trowa le estaba alcanzando algo de ropa pero fue Heero tuvo que intervenir sintiendo que los celos empezaban a subírsele como hormigas. Quatre no lo detuvo cuando empezó a vestir a su amante sumido en el sueño narcótico. El tubito de bálsamo para los labios seguía sobre la cama tan inocente. Las apariencias engañan, no era bálsamo para labios después de todo. Heero hizo un buen trabajo, como el soldado perfecto que siempre fue, cumpliendo las órdenes al pie de la letra. Quatre lo observaba trabajar con cuidado acomodándole la ropa a su amante. Ellos dos eran como dos mitades de un mismo elemento, aunque no lo sabían lo Iban a descubrir dentro de poco. Duo parecía una muñeca y no iba a despertar en varias horas. Todo iba a estar bien, de ahora en adelante todo iba a estar mucho mejor. Su propio amante se acercó y lo rodeó con los brazos sin decir una palabra. No necesitaban decirse nada, se entendían de ese modo, pronto sería lo mismo para Duo y Heero.

Era cuestión de tiempo.

Hablando de tiempo era mejor partir de una vez, en esa colonia el invierno era intenso y la tormenta de nieve podía empezar de nuevo. Partirían a un lugar más cálido, a su lugar en el desierto, sonrió pensando cuanto odio hacia el frío sentía Duo. Iba a ser un buen cambio entonces, alejado de esa realidad solitaria y miserable, al lado de su otra mitad para estar completo y nunca más tener que soportar un invierno inclemente.


End file.
